Raizen
Summary Raizen was one of The Three Kings of the Demon Realm, Yusuke Urameshi's ancestral father and part of a special type of elite and powerful demon called Mazoku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely far higher Name: Toshin Raizen Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Age: Over 1000 years Gender: Male Classification: Demon, Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Flight, Longevity, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Mental Possession, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can shoot powerful blasts of Yoki), Likely Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification, Rage Power, Sound Manipulation and Shockwave Generation, Earthquakes Generation, Aura, Teleportation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Can one shot Lower S-Class beings such as Sensui. Roughly comparable to the likes of Yomi and Mukuro) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (It has been stated that Raizen in his prime years was far more powerful than Yomi, Mukuro, and his old friends in their prime years combined and that Yomi and Mukuro together would be nothing next to Raizen in his prime) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to Yusuke's assaults with ease) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class T | At least Class T Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class (Gave Sensui a beating while he was possessing Yusuke, and gave Yusuke a beating when they met) | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Can tank Yusuke's assaults without damage. Roughly comparable to Yomi and Mukuro) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (Vastly superior to all other Upper S-Class demons. Stated to be superior to Yomi, Mukuro, and his old friends combined) Stamina: Extremely high (Endured for 700 years without food, weaker characters can fight for days or even weeks depending on the level of their opponent) Range: Extended melee range. Demonstrated that he can use a Yogun blast which should have a range of several dozen kilometers overall. Planetary with earthquakes. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Skilled warrior. Has over 1000 years of experience as a combatant. Weaknesses: He cannot fight for long periods while he is weakened. | None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Cutter:' Raizen launches a blade like beam of energy by flicking his fingers. *'Fury Palm Rush:' Upon entering in his feral state, Raizen grasps the opponent face in his left palm and forcibly drives him forward, then propels the latter with a burst of energy. *'Energy Blast:' Raizen fires a blast of white demonic energy, he used it to send Souketsu backward onto a wall. *'Yogun:' Also known as Demon Gun. Raizen fires a destructive blast of yoki from his index finger. Key: Weakened State | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acrobats Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6